McCullogh
I have sailed the Burning Seas since early 2010. After taking over the PotBS Wiki as an Admin, I was asked to become the 3rd leader of BMM. My primary goal as a leader is to keep BMM a place where players of all kind can find a safe, fun and relatively mature place to explore the Burning Seas as they desire, with no pressure from others to engage in any part of the game they don't enjoy. If you ever need to reach me outside the game, you can email me at Captain.McCullogh@gmail.com. I created the BMM Wiki so all members could learn more about the philosophy and goals of BMM in the game, and have a place to share their stories as well. I am far more a naval history buff than a gamer and I am currently on my 3rd read of the Patrick O'Brian series. Morgan is my "money man" and I spend more time on as him than the others, so I use him in my "Leadership" role. Jack and Jackson I will alternate between depending on my mood. Jack, Naval Officer, was my first character and has recently been assigned command of the HMS Indomitable. We don't do much role play here at BMM (if any), but I have found it interesting to create a back story for my main characters and look forward to reading yours. Morgan McCullogh was a key player in the Jacobite rebellion of 1715 and fled the British Isles after their defeat. He joined his brother Jack in the Caribbean and made his fortune as an entreprenuer, eventually starting his own shipyard. He regained the good graces of the British Government by building several powerful ships for His Majesty's Royal Navy and was awarded the title of Royal Shipwright for his efforts. Jack McCullogh, Post Captain, R.N. on the Caribbean station. A midshipman on the largest of the Scotish Navy's 3 frigates, he entered into the British Navy with the same rank in 1707 when Scotland joind the United Kingdom. He passed for Liutenant in 1710 and was promoted to Post rank in 1715, he was given command of the H.M.S. Macedon and assigned to Caribbean station to fight the king's enemies there. A scientific sailer, he is a Fellow of the Royal Society and prides himself as being a mild innovator who still respects the immemorial customs of the service. Jackson McCullogh was a talented but headstrong young lieutenant in the Royal Navy having passed in 1719. Resentment in the Admiralty over his uncle's activities with the Jacobite rebellion made it clear to him that he would never be made Post Captain, so he left the service to join his kinsmen in the Caribbean. Financed by his Uncle Morgan, he began his career as a Privateer preying upon pirates and the enemy merchants to make his fortune. Thomas McCullogh, moved to the Caribbean to help his kinsman Morgan out by setting up an Iron Works in Spanishtown. He also owns a fleet of merchant ships to help out hauling the massive amounts of raw materials Morgan needs to keep his shipyard running at optimum output. His brothers Nathaniel and '''Gordan '''help support the family business as well with their Provision packing and Oak logging industries. Category:Society Members Category:Leaders Category:British